


Not a Minute

by Naemi



Series: Teen Wolf Shorts [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claiming, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10139633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: Isaac isn't sure what exactly he expected after coming back home after so much time, but he knows it wasn't this.





	

 

Isaac isn't sure what exactly he expected after coming back home after so much time, but he knows it wasn't this.

Never in a million years did he think Scott would simply grab him by the front of his shirt and pull him into a kiss (not that he didn't _hope_ they could get back on kissing terms at some point), and neither did he imagine that his return would be a shortcut to immediate bliss.

It comes in the form of blunt fingernails digging into hipbones and hard dicks pressing against one another through layers of fabric, and oh, Isaac knows he deserves none of it, but if he's completely honest (which of course he isn't), he missed Scott claiming him so dearly it caused him physical pain.

Isaac can't remember how they got from a desperate kiss to the heavy tang of precome in the air so quickly (he recalls ripped denim), but he knows he's exactly where he belongs: flat on his back on Scott's floor, naked, his legs spread in invitation, with soft moans falling from his lips.

And when Scott enters him, pushes in deep, _so deep,_ the years spent apart dissipate like phantoms, and it's as if not a minute has passed between Scott's promise to wait for him and Isaac's promise never to leave again.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **One Million Words** , February Bingo, Smut/Kink Card: To hell with foreplay.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
